wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Featured Articles
Please use this page to nominate articles for inclusions. If you tamper with anyone else's vote, you will be banned! Voting is now closed Any vote stamped after 12:00 midnight, PST (wiki-time= 08:00, 11 December 2006) will not count! Voting for features is still open, vote below! ---- Voting records are kept here: Talk:Featured Articles/Winners Talk:Featured Articles/Losers ---- =Rules= # Nominated Article must meet Wikiality.com standards: ## must be about Dr. Stephen T. Colbert, D.F.A. ## if not directly about Dr. Stephen T. Colbert, D.F.A., it must reflect "The Stephen Colbert Experience" ## must be funny (actually, its more imporant to be satirical, but that's a wordonista word and what we really want is somebody nailed that we can laugh at) ## must be written by a Registered User ## must be truthy #Criteria for "Featured" Nominees ## must not contain red links ## must not contain any Wikipedophilia ## must not contain any facts ## must not be overly random ## spelling, punctuation, grammatical and formatting errors kept to a minimum. #When Nominating: ##Include the title of the article as a link ##"sign" the nomination ##provide some kind of explanation as to "Why You Nominated It" ##create space to vote "Yes", "Not Yet" and "No" ##Vote for your article! Your nomination doesn't count as a vote. #Only Registered Users Who Have Contributed Positively to Wikiality.com Are Allowed to: ##Nominate an article for "Featured" status ##Vote for "Featured Articles" ##And, yes, you may nominate and vote for your own article #Number of Articles to be Featured at Any Given Time ##Only 10 articles will be "Featured" at any given time. ##When a new article is added, the oldest one is dropped off the list. ##Articles stay on the "Featured" section of the Main Page until they are dropped off by a new addition. #Voting ##a User may only have one vote per nomination. ##a User may vote for as many nominees as they choose. #Judging Nominations ##An Article will be featured if it receives five votes of "Yes" ##An Article will be removed from nomination, if it receives five votes of "No" ##An Article that has been voted "Not Yet" will be left on the list untill it either improves and is voted in, or degrades in quality, and is voted off. ##If your vote is "No", please give a brief explanation of your position. This page is designed for voting only. Please direct conversations to the associated "talk Page" for the specific article. #Editing an Article ##Articles that are "Nominated" will be blocked for anon users. ##Articles that are "Featured" will be blocked from any edits. Winning, Losing and Scoring *An article will become featured if it gets 5 "Yes" votes. *An article will get sent to the loser's bin if it gets 5 "No" votes or has not received a sufficient amount of votes within 7 days of being nominated. *"Not Yet" votes do not count for or against the article. They are null votes used to straddle the fence until the article is fixed. *You may change your vote by using the tag to encompass your old vote so that we can readily see change. BE WARNED: Do not change another person's vote or you WILL be banned. *Note: A "Yes" vote will not cancel out a "No" and vice versa. If five "No" votes are cast before 5 "Yes" votes then the article will not receive a featured status. How To Vote *Just write "+1" under "Yes", "No", or "Not Yet" followed by 2 of these "-", then 4 of these "~", with no spaces in between. *The "+1" notes your choice, and the "--~~~~" leaves your signature. So, for those of you who still don't get it: "+1 --~~~~" under your choice. Without the quotes, dummy. Trouble Voting? If you can't edit this page, and you are logged in, comment on the Talk:Main_Page, if there is a syscop around, they will come and help you. If you tamper with anyone else's vote, you will be banned! =Nominees= Glory to North Korea and Kim Jong Il! Nomination ends 15 December 2006 nominated by--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:41, 9 December 2006 (UTC) Yes + 1--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:41, 9 December 2006 (UTC) + 1--Esteban Colberto 17:48, 9 December 2006 (UTC) No Not Yet +1 --Skitchonthedrums 04:04, 11 December 2006 (UTC) bulgogi is red Sharks Nomination ends 17 December 2006 nominated by--Chief Reefer 22:47, 10 December 2006 (UTC) Yes +1 --Chief Reefer 22:47, 10 December 2006 (UTC) No Not Yet +1 is so close to a "Yes" all it needs is maybe a bit about the shark anatomy and take that "Under Construction" tag too...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:29, 11 December 2006 (UTC) Bearism Nomination ends 18 December 2006 nominated by --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:30, 11 December 2006 (UTC) Yes +1--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:30, 11 December 2006 (UTC) +1--seaRob 02:44, 13 December 2006 (UTC) (I'm surprised it hadn't been nominated before.) +1 --Esteban Colberto 02:50, 13 December 2006 (UTC) No Not Yet